<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In All My Dreams I Drown by KiwiGrey1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168356">In All My Dreams I Drown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGrey1998/pseuds/KiwiGrey1998'>KiwiGrey1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil's Carnival (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Post-Film, lucifer(mentioned) - Freeform, song-fic? i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGrey1998/pseuds/KiwiGrey1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Tamaras role in the carnival<br/>(reupload from FF.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In All My Dreams I Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reupload from FF.net originally posted on 7/19/2018 under my pen name of WiredBryar</p><p>Authors Note~ Hello lovelies,I got this idea from a comment on youtube and then changed the idea around some to reflect what Tamara life might be like in the Carnival...Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamara had sighed as another condemned soul came to her,her role within this damned carnival was to punish people who took advantage of the naive souls like her.</p><p>It always played out the same way,she would lie in wait pretending to be hurt or lost. Sometimes the Scorpion was apart of the act hurting her until the soul fell upon her. To redeem themselves all they had to do was help her,but those souls were condemned for good reason as they took advantage.</p><p>She played along and let them use her for their gains,be it lust,sadism or greed and then of course she took her revenge.</p><p>They would fall,back as the knife twisted in them,or the ropes bound them...her siren charms working as always as she lured these souls to eternal damnation.</p><p>At first it pleased her to take revenge on those that hurt her and so many others,but she grew weary and tired.</p><p>She sang her song and fell into bed with the next soul,the soul she fell into bed with every night as she pleaded "please,don't make me go to sleep,In all my dreams I drown",The Devil himself was the one soul she allowed herself to love every night...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>